


Fever

by RottenVelvet



Category: Yasha (Manga)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fever, Fluff, M/M, Rin is being a tsundere here, Smartphones exist for them, sick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:33:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23719012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RottenVelvet/pseuds/RottenVelvet
Summary: Rin finds out from Tadashi that Takeru is running a fever so Rin decides to visit him.
Relationships: Mikami Takeru/Amamiya Rin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 5





	Fever

Takeru always arrives at the Amamiya early in the morning but one day, he doesn't show up. That raises questions for Rin. This never happens before and it is bothering Rin a lot.

When he is walking around his house, he bumps into Tadashi Mikami, Takeru’s father. A yakuza boss and also, the Amamiya’s bodyguard.

Rin decides to ask him about Takeru.    
Takeru and Tadashi are not on good terms but Takeru would tell Tadashi when he can’t go to the Amamiya’s. 

“Good morning, uncle. Where’s Takeru?” Rin asked as he approached the man. Tadashi, who was looking at his phone, turns to Rin and gives him a smile. "Good morning, young master Rin. Takeru isn’t able to come today. He told me that he’s running a fever.” Tadashi said as he pockets his phone. Tadashi was possibly texting Takeru before Rin approached him.

Fever huh? Takeru? Sick? That’s something new for Rin. Takeru was never sick, even when they were little. Maybe he did fall sick once and Rin didn’t know about it but anyway, this is new for him to hear. 

“I guess I’ll go see him then.” Rin said. He may not show it but he’s actually concerned about Takeru. He doesn’t want to admit it loudly. Rin always comes out as cold, arrogant and snobbish but deep down, he has his soft side. Caring for his friend… Takeru is his only friend who he trusts a lot. 

Tadashi shakes his head, “It’s okay, young master. Takeru is fine. He’s able to take care of himself.” The raven head said. Rin shrugs his shoulders, “Nah, I have nothing to do today so might as well give him a visit.” He still insisted on visiting Takeru. Tadashi smiled at him again and said, “Alright. I will tell your father that you’re visiting Takeru.” 

* * *

Rin stepped in front of Takeru’s apartment in Shinjuku. He wonders if he should go and buy food before coming here but it’s too late now. He’s standing in front of Takeru’s apartment.

Eh, maybe Takeru has something to eat at home, he thought. Takeru cooks whenever he doesn’t feel like eating outside or at Rin’s place. So, there’s a possibility that Takeru cooked something for himself before Rin arrived. 

Rin presses the doorbell and waits for Takeru to answer the door. Rin taps his foot as he waits patiently for Takeru to answer the door. It took him a while to answer. Rin could hear feet being dragged and also the sound of someone mumbling. Well, Takeru of course.

The door opens and Takeru stands in front of Rin, looking so disheveled. His black hair is a mess and it looks like a bird’s nest and his face is pale. Takeru is dressed in long sweatpants and a long sleeve t-shirt.   
“Rin, why are you here?” Takeru asked. Rin raised an eyebrow and pouted, “What? Am I now allowed to come over?” Rin asked. “That’s not it. Rin, I’m not feeling well and I don’t want you to catch my fever.” Takeru said with a sigh. Rin decides to not listen to him, so he pushes Takeru aside and steps into Takeru's apartment.

Takeru’s apartment looks so simple. You’d expect his apartment to look messy but Takeru has stuff neatly placed and organised. He may be a yakuza and a teenage boy but he likes to keep his apartment tidy.

Rin can’t relate to him.

Rin sits on Takeru’s couch and glares at him. Takeru knows when Rin is acting like that, he can’t stop him from doing whatever he wants.

Takeru sighs again and he closes the front door. “Rin, were you feeling lonely without me?” Takeru smirked. “Really, Rin-chan?” That nickname. There are times Rin doesn’t mind him using it. Like when they’re alone but Rin doesn’t like it when Takeru uses that nickname when they’re in public or when he’s teasing Rin. 

Rin doesn’t answer his question. He only gives Takeru a glare. Takeru shrugs and leaves him be, “Aight. Stay quiet, I guess. I’m going to take your silence as a yes.” Takeru snickered.

“I need you around, Takeru. I can’t do shit without you. I can’t do shit on my own. I need my guard dog to watch my ass.” Rin finally said something and that’s only an excuse for him to visit Takeru. Rin doesn’t want Takeru to know that he’s genuinely concerned when he hears Takeru is running a fever. Now that Rin is with Takeru, he feels a bit relieved.

“Seems plausible.” Takeru said as he scratched his head. “Right, I’m heading to bed now. Do whatever you want here. Just, don’t get too close to me. I don’t want you to get sick.” Takeru said as he walked to his room. Rin gets up from the couch and follows him from behind, “Don’t treat me like I’m weak!” He said.

“I can do whatever I want whenever I want and that means, I can sit on your bed if I want to!” Rin continued. Takeru is feeling fatigued now so he only stays silent and decides to not argue with Rin. He lays on his bed and covers himself with his blanket. 

Like what Takeru has expected, Rin sits on the bed, on the empty space next to him. “Hey, aren’t you hungry?” Rin asked, as he pokes Takeru’s blanketed form. Takeru doesn’t answer him. He’s thinking to himself.

Is he hungry or not? Well, he does feel hungry but he doesn’t have the appetite to eat. He feels too weak to eat anything right now. His body is telling him to shut down and rest. Food can wait. He needs a nap.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Takeru said.

“You’re lying.” Rin said, poking Takeru again. “I’m serious. I’m fine.” Takeru answered again.

“I don’t give a fuck. Like it or not, you’re going to eat something.” Rin said, folding his arms. Takeru turns to Rin, “What are you going to do? Cook for me? You’ll probably end up burning the kitchen and roast us both.” Takeru smirked. Takeru knows that Rin can't cook and he'll end up burning the kitchen. Since he has someone who cooks for him and Kyoichiro so Rin doesn't need to learn how to cook.

Rin glares dagger at him before he reaches for his phone. "I'm ordering food now. What do you want?" He asked as he scrolled on the UberEats app. Takeru shrugs, "I don't have the appetite to eat." 

_ Oh.  _ Now that is concerning. Rin quietly googles what people eat when they're feeling ill. He decides on Okayu, a rice porridge, since that's what most people suggest in this forum that Rin was reading. Rin wanted to ask Takeru's opinion but when he looked at Takeru, he could see that the raven head was fast asleep. 

Poor guy. Running a fever feels so torturing and exhausting. He was probably acting like he’s okay when he greeted Rin earlier. 

Anyway, Rin orders an Okayu for Takeru and a rice bento with Teriyaki Chicken for himself. Now, he has to wait until the food arrives so he decides to play with his phone as he waits for the food.

Rin can hear Takeru's soft snore.That gives the brunette the urge to play with Takeru's hair but he resists himself. He doesn’t want to wake Takeru up anyway. 

When the food arrives, Rin places the Okayu on the dining table and his bento in the microwave. He wonders if he should wake Takeru up since he's sleeping peacefully. 

Well, looks like he'll have to wait until Takeru wakes up.

Rin heats up his food and eats it. After that, he walks into Takeru's room to check on him. He's still sleeping so Rin decides to leave him alone.

* * *

Takeru slowly opens his eyes. He slept for 3 hours and he feels a bit refreshed. Also, he realises that there's something moist placed on his forehead. He reached for it and pulled it away from his forehead. So, Rin put a wet cloth on Takeru's forehead while he was sleeping.

Takeru smiled. Even though Rin can be cold and arrogant, he does have a soft side, Takeru thought to himself. 

He looks next to him to find Rin all snuggled up next to him with his eyes closed. So, the reason why Rin is here is because he wants to take care of Takeru. He did well, Takeru thought.

He wishes he could kiss Rin but with this fever, he shouldn't kiss Rin. He doesn't want Rin to get sick. 

What he did is, he pushes some of Rin's brown hair strands which fall on his face. He pushes the hair strands behind Rin' ears as Takeru smiles.

He looks at his computer desk and he sees a big bowl of something on his desk. Takeru figured it might be food for him since Rin asked him before what he wanted to eat.

Takeru smiles softly at Rin as he caresses the brunette's long hair,

_ Thank you for taking care of me, Rin. _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Ugh I really love these two so much.;;;;   
> I know Takeru said that their relationship is never heart-warming but what if it does? They did share some heart-warming moments but the boys never admitted them. If they didn't have any heart-warming moments then, how did Rin trusted Takeru a lot than other people and why was Rin concerned when Takeru was knocked out by Mayo and Ken!   
> Here I am rambling about them again sfjshkfsfsb


End file.
